


Once upon a Voltron Show

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: Long Live the Voltron Show!! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, From one of my fav eps, Gen, aka idk read if you're bored, crack because I still can't write crack but I wanna, from s4ep4 that is a bit headcanonly, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Voltron show had rehearsals.We're doomed.***"What makes you feel better?""Keith. And Lance.""And what makes you feel worse?""Keith. And Lance."*****Oneshot.
Series: Long Live the Voltron Show!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732504
Kudos: 3





	Once upon a Voltron Show

They were doing rehearsal right now.

Allura could hardly believe it. On top of everything, they were doing a rehearsal!

She sighed, and muttered a soft quiznack under her breath.

Coran immediately jumped up to her like a wrath of queen Atrociouswitchus the seventy-eighth of Egdykraina.

Shiro, meanwhile, was trying to read his lines but seemed slightly distracted. Hunk, concerned, immediately asked him what’s up.

„It’s like I have a witch in my head, it’s okay, it’ll pass,” Shiro replied.

Hunk stared at him, wide-eyed. „No,” he said, gently leading Shiro away while Allura had to listen to Coran screaming at her for not being Keith enough, „No, that won’t do at all. I had a witch in my head, once. It doesn’t go away without intervention.

Shiro stared at him in wonder. „Okay, but, how?”

„Well, what makes you feel-„

„Keith!” Shiro replied, loudly.

„I didn’t ask the question yet. I meant to ask what makes you feel better, or what makes you feel worse, or what-„

„Keith. Decidedly.”

„To which…?”

„Both!”

„Alright, but,” Hunk said, hesitating a bit, „suppose Keith doesn’t come back in time to make you feel, er, worse, or better, could I instead try to make you-„

„Lance!”

„What?”

„If not Keith, then Lance will do. He also makes me feel.”

„At making you feel worse? Or better?”

„Both,” Shiro replied, smiling really softly now, nodding.

„Ooookay… Lance!”

„I can’t come right now,” Lance replied, „I’m busy playing myself!”

Indeed.

„Okay, player, but what if Shiro need you right now?” Hunk asked, now dragging Shiro over to the screenplay practicing Lance.

„Shiro needs help?” Lance asked, and looked between Hunk and Shiro with growing concern. „What happened, is it the arm, why aren’t you asking Pidge?”

„I’ll ask Pidge,” Shiro said, smiling bashfully, and now trying to wave Hunk and Lance off. It was nothing, really, he thought… after all, he wasn’t the only one ever to deal with Haggaritis, Hunk once had it, too, it was a common problem, and it’s a common conviction that one can deal with haggaritis on one’s lonesome, now, is it not?

However, it is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a headsplitting headaches, must be in want of a friend, and so, Hunk wouldn’t give up, now that Shiro’s acknowledged the migraine problem.

„Cut it out, I’ll help!” Lance said. Loudly.

Everything was loud when one had a fuckin—er, quiznacking headache.

Again.

„Action! Don’t be too late to save the princess, now, everyone!” Coran screamed, and the friends glanced at each other because, yeah, saving princesses was more importnat than witches inside one’s minds, everyone knew that, for sure, or- something.

Coran at least seemed to have no doubt about it, and well, Shiro seemed as sane as Coran right now, so surely everything was going just fine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The end. Koniec. Finito.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 
> 
> Omake, deleted scene, or didn't make its way to final version:
> 
> ****
> 
> Allura groaned.  
> "I don't want to be Keith," she muttered.  
> "I want to be Keith," Shiro said, quietly, wistfully.  
> Pidge suddenly stopped playing original Rayman on her Nintendo DS and stared at the young man in shock.  
> "You're not Shiro!" Pidge shouted. "He'd never admit to wanting to be Keith outloud! Everyone, let's check if Shiro is Shiro. Ask him things only I and my dad and Shiro know!"  
> "Like what?"  
> "Like, for example, Matt's allergies!"  
> Turned out, later,the young man remembered Matt's allergies perfectly, when asked, even better than Matt himself did, so Matt checked, and yup, he did have all those allergies! Just forgot. Prison food isn't too varied.  
> "Okay, you're Shiro," Pudge decided.  
> ♧♧♧  
> The end. Koniec. Finito. Das Ende.  
> ♧


End file.
